Jewel Star
by AnimeAngel97
Summary: A way Masahiro could find out Rina's secret. Rated K due to mention of suicidal thoughts.


**Warnings: SPOILERS! **This is an alternative ending to Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pure episode 30. This is also a slight songfic.

**AA97:** I usually wouldn't do this, but I decided to write a fanfic before I finished watching an anime. Darn it Muse! Why would you make me do that I'll probably feel like a fool when I finish the anime!

**Muse**: Gomen nasai! (Sorry!) I just think that this is a very likely way that Masahiro would find out that Rina is a mermaid princess. We also have an idea for Hanon and Nagisa during or after MMPPP episode 31. We might even have an idea for Lucia and Kaito!

**AA97**: Well, whatever I hope that this isn't too off-canon or too out of character, but Rina does seem to cry a lot around Masahiro. By the way: I do NOT own this show, but I do own this idea for Rina and Masahiro.

**Title: Jewel Star**

"Why?!" Masahiro had trouble understanding why she would just say that they couldn't be together anymore, after telling him just minutes before how she wanted to stay with him, "Why can't we be together?!"

Rina felt her heartbreaking, because she knew that she was going to have to give him up one day, anyways. So she would rather just get on with it and hope he can move on. "I have my reasons, but it just won't work anymore," replied Rina coolly.

After Rina said this, she walked away; little did she know that after a few minutes Masahiro went chasing her hoping to figure things out. Rina walked to the edge of a cliff that had a spot where she could jump off and turn into a mermaid without people seeing her unless they were also on the cliff. She stood near the edge of the cliff and started singing her song. (**A/N:** She wouldn't be out of sight until she jumped down a little bit)

Masahiro looked around and then he heard her singing, it was faint and he had only heard it a couple of times, but he would know her voice anywhere. He followed it until he saw her on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He didn't understand why she was so close to the edge of a cliff over nothing, but water, when she couldn't swim. (or so he thought) He listened to her singing and walked closer to her slowly as not to let her know that he was there.

Lyrics from

My tears fall down,  
Melting into the cold waves.  
Without anyone noticing,  
I softly vanish into bubbles.

Lyrics from

I'm searching for what I've lost.  
My heart is sad.  
Enveloped in a green rain,  
I continue to sing this Song for You.

Lyrics from

If a morning comes that I am reborn,  
I would want to live the same life.  
Our chance meeting and everything else  
Will become a gem. I believe in miracles.

After this part, she moved closer to the edge and stood there with her arms crossed. She looked across the waters into the sunset then she turned around to look behind her. Masahiro hid behind a (random) tree that happened to be growing there. He saw tears glittering in her eyes, right as she turned back to the waters still singing.

Lyrics from

When I opened up my heart,  
Something started to shine.  
I came this far all on my own, but  
I'm sure I was playing it strong.

Lyrics from

When I realized what was important to me,  
The season began to change.  
Enveloped in a green rain,  
I continue to sing this Song for You.

Lyrics from

Masahiro was sure that the song was meant for him, but not for him to actually hear. He watched as she took one more step toward the edge of the cliff and he realized that she was going to jump, she was still singing. He stood up and ran towards her just as she dove off the cliff. 'She said she can't swim! Is she trying to commit suicide?!' He heard a splash just as he reached the edge and he jumped in after her determined that she would survive.

He realized as he plummeted down towards the water, that he wasn't likely to save her if he, himself got hurt trying to help her, but he wanted to try, he hoped that he could save her if not himself. He closed his eyes for the impact and he didn't open them until he felt the water over his head. He opened his eyes and was startled at what he saw.

It was Rina, but it wasn't her, at least not the way that he knew her. Her head looked the same, but looking at the rest of her, he was shocked. He gasped, only to forget he was under water and he grabbed his mouth trying to stop the water from going in. 'She is a mermaid! She has a shell bra and a green fish tail!'

Rina had her own conflicts going through her head, ' Damn he knows! What will he think?! Does he hate me now?! Wait, why should I care? We broke up!' In her head she was struggling with her thoughts, but then she noticed Masahiro was struggling too, but not because of his thoughts. 'He needs air! Why didn't I help him up to the surface yet?!' She grabbed his arms and she lifted to take him up to the surface.

Masahiro felt her grab onto him, but he didn't know what she was doing, all that he knew was that he needed air. He was not thinking clearly due to lack of oxygen, but one thing went through his head over and over, 'She's a mermaid!' As he felt them breaking the surface, he gasped for air.

"Y-you are-"He spit water out of his mouth before continuing, "You are a mermaid?! I thought you were committing suicide!" She flinched, "Sorry, I wasn't allowed to tell you." Masahiro looked at her and calmed down, "Fine, but was the song meant for me?" She jumped a little her cheeks growing slightly red, "You weren't meant to hear that."

They had made it to the shore now, Masahiro knew the song was meant for him and asked, "Is there any more to the song? It was beautiful." Rina blushed, "Yes, there's more." Masahiro replied, "Can you sing the rest for me?" as he laid his head on her lap. She blushed an even darker shade and cleared her throat before she started to sing. He closed his eyes and listened to the rest of the song.

I placed a wish upon a shooting star  
To find the seven lights,  
The jewel stars who were scattered.  
I believe in the bond called fate.

Lyrics from

When I realized what was important to me,  
The season began to change.  
Enveloped in a green rain,  
I continue to sing this Song for You.

Lyrics from

If a morning comes that I am reborn,  
I would want to live the same life.  
Our chance meeting and everything else  
Will become a gem. I believe in miracles.

**A/N:**

**AA97:** That wasn't as good as I thought, but that really is one of Rina's songs. It's called Jewel Star, I think.

**Muse:** Gomen Nasai! I know she should have wrote this better, but it wasn't my fault!

**AA97:** *Clenching her fist and has a vein popping out on her forehead with flames dancing behind her*

What do you mean by that?! I wouldn't have even wrote this story if it weren't for you!

**Muse:** Right, but I didn't make you ruin this fic! By the way this is AA97's first songfic, so PLEASE be nice. You may critize, but don't flame if you won't help her improve.

**AA97:** I watched the Japanese show, but I put the song in English for the people who want to know what it means. By the way, Anonymous reviews are accepted as always and if you absolutely hated this story, I am writing a much better story in the InuYasha section named Hunted.

**Both:** Jikai made minna-chan! (Until next time everyone!)


End file.
